


Jealousy Is An Ugly Color

by Alezandrite



Series: Broodmare [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Again consensual for Westeros, Alpha Aegon Targaryen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Omega Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Jealous that Rhaegar took Jon first Aegon comes to him in the middle of the night and ravishes him.





	Jealousy Is An Ugly Color

“Don't make a sound.” A voice commanded Jon after the omega had been woken up by a noise only to have a hand clamp down on his mouth as someone hovered over his body as he laid underneath his blankets while the room is pitch black Jon relied on his other senses mainly his sense of smell and if his nose was correct it was his alpha half brother, Aegon, that ambushed him that night after attending the evening meal.

While Rhaegar had mentioned that his heir was known for his skill on the harp it was widely known that the prince favored training with the kingsguard and his uncle keen on becoming a warrior like his ancestor and namesake from what little Jon has seen of his brother's sessions he's as fierce as those he knew in the North.

“Such a naughty omega baring your neck for the first alpha who shows interest in you.”

“Aegon-”

“As if father doesn't already have everything he just had to have you too.” 

“Y-you’re jealous?”

“He should have given you to his siblings or children instead he was selfish and took you for himself.” Aegon Targaryen, future King of Westeros, pointed out as he tore the layers of blankets off of him revealing Jon naked as the day he was born a sight that must have been a sight to behold since it drew a very primitive growl out of the young alpha telling the Northern youth that his wolf approved.

“He legitimized me and gave me my title he has every right to take me first.” 

“You have been in the North too long.” 

“Some would say you have been in the South too long.” 

“Such a mouthy omega.”

“Would you prefer it if I stayed quiet?” Jon teased his half brother who is a year or two older than him as he watched the prince size him up as if he was a platter of meat and Aegon was trying to pick the choice cuts sure others had looked at him like that but this was different back then it was lustful glances that only lasted a few seconds oh how he wished they had acted upon their feelings but Jon quickly pushed that thought out of his head and focused on the moment at hand. 

“No little brother I want to hear all your noises.”

“I don't want to wake the whole castle.”

“Let them hear! Then they'll know their future king is making his heir!”

“Heir?”

“With my hair and your eyes, he will have all the men and women fawning over him!” Aegon tried to convince him in the same tone of voice and facial expression as Rhaegar had when he had briefly mentioned the “Long Night” which kind of scared him and excited him at the same time, of course, he had heard plenty of people going crazy after being obsessed about prophecies and with his grandfather's infamous insanity Jon has every right to be worried about both Rhaegar and Aegon. 

“Even if I do get pregnant you don't know it will be a boy.”

“Grandfather Aerys was an omega and he gave life to two hearty boys!” 

“You talk as if you have the future all planned out.”

“I would bet my whole inheritance on our child being a male and an alpha!”

“Even if I do get with child there’s still a chance the babe will be Rhaegar's.” Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen informed tonight's lover not wanting to get his hopes up after all he had already let down his sire when he was a boy instead of the girl that Rhaegar was so sure he was going to be from the way Uncle Benjen talks being born a boy saved him from a hard childhood in King's Landing.

But this brings up a more important question…what would happen to him when or if he becomes with child and the babe is a girl? For the sake of any children, he bears Jon hopes they are all Targaryen with no trace of Stark in them in case someone tries to dispute their legitimacy. Maybe he will do something he's never done in his life - he will pray to the Seven not knowing what good it will do him.

“Then we'll just have to keep trying!”

“Aegon!”

“Are you already wet for me?”

“If you don't touch me soon I'll make sure the babe will definitely be Rhaegar's!” 

“Patience is a virtue!” Aegon, or Egg as he hears practically the whole royal family minus Rhaegar call him, tries to soothe him as his hands begin to wander and he latches his mouth onto Jon right nipple earning a whine to escape from the omega's mouth during their entire conversation Aegon had been testing every inch of his little brothers body and it would appear that his nipples are extremely sensitive.

“Not when I was supposed to be knotted hours ago!” 

“Such a needy boy.”

“Rhaegar would’ve knotted me by now!” 

“You'll take what I give you or I'll let the Kingsguard have you!”

“They would do no such thing! They took vows saying so!” Jon squeaked as his pleasure partner moved on from soft, pink nipples to the sensitive skin on the Northern youths thighs he knew for sure there would be bruises there the next morning hopefully no one has heard them but with the way Aegon was carrying on Jon was sure the whole castle knew. 

“They may have taken vows of celibacy, but when they see you they forget themselves!”

“Who?”

“You’ll never know.”

“Tease!”


End file.
